


Turn the lights off

by SleepyandStupidinc



Series: Are you afraid of the dark? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst(kind of?), FD!Au - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Other, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyandStupidinc/pseuds/SleepyandStupidinc
Summary: Tommy was an absolute big man, he never got scared. Spiders? not scary at all. Clowns? Pussy shit! However, Tommy has one thing above all else that will always terrify him. The dark. Now normally this  isn’t an issue, all he has to do is avoid creepy alleyways and carry flashlights when he’s walking around the house late at night. Tommy’s biggest fear isn’t typically a problem for him. Well, it isn’t a problem until it’s 9pm, he’s home alone, and his powers just gone out.
Relationships: None
Series: Are you afraid of the dark? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Turn the lights off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Hope everyone is having an awesome day! If not, I hope it gets better soon!
> 
> I’m really trying to work on perfecting my writing style right now,so if you have any suggestions on ways for me to do that, please let me know :)
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> Slight descriptions of a mild panic attack  
> (if there are any more please let me know)
> 
> Content Warnings:  
> The dark  
> Intense fear

Like he does on any Friday night, he was sitting on his computer playing Minecraft. Tommy had been on call with Tubbo since he had got home from school. They both kept threatening to hang up, but seeing as they had been calling for six hours, that wasn’t happening any time soon. “Tommy! Stop killing my sheep!” Tubbo cried out.

“Sorry big man!” Tommy chuckled “I need the wool!”

“Then use shears!” Tubbo groans in annoyance. 

“Nah, don’t have any iron” The blonde says jokingly.

“Tommy I swear to God! Stop it right now or I wi-“ Tubbo gets cut off as Tommy is plunged into darkness. He lets out a small scream at the sudden change in lighting.

“T-tubbo?” he whimpered pathetically “A—are you there?” There’s no answer and Tommy feels himself start to shake. He takes in a shuddering gasp and moves towards the light switch. It doesn’t turn on. Tommy curses under his breath, an action that would usually get him trouble. However, seeing as no one was around, nobody told him off. “Get a grip Tommy” he whispers to himself, “The lights are just off, everything is fine.” The tall blonde begins to rummage through his drawers in search of a flashlight. Fuck, there are none.

It’s at this moment, Tommy realizes that no one else is home. It’s just him. Normally Techno would be home, but he was hanging out with Skeppy tonight. Wilbur being out was normal, the brunette typically spent his evenings out of the house. Phil had taken an extra shift when one of his co-workers called in sick. Tommy didn’t mind that his family was out, he was okay with an empty house to himself. He was ,however, not okay with a dark empty house to himself.

Maybe the electrical panel was just messed up. Tommy was sure that he could fix it. It couldn’t be that hard, could it? He checks his phone and notes that it is at 40 percent. Not a lot, but enough to get him through a few hours if he rationed his battery. Tommy opens his door and is greeted by a dark hallway. He swears that he can see something moving in the shadows. ‘No you’re just being paranoid,’ he tells himself. With a gulp, Tommy steps out of his room and into the shadowy darkness.

He begins walking down the stairs, and he holds onto the banister for dear life. As he’s walking down he hears a rustling noise. His heart drops into his stomach and he gasps. The sixteen year old sees nothing, great now he’s imagining things. He slowly makes his way to the basement. There’s a twinge of fear in his heart. There is also a turning feeling in Tommy’s stomach. Oh god, he might throw up. Shit.

Slowly but surely, the basement stairs come into view. Underneath them is a door, this door leads to a room with a large electrical panel. Tommy has no trouble locating it, he points his flashlight at it and focuses on the task on hand. This easy seeming task seems difficult as the blonde gremlin realizes he has no clue how to fix this issue. Oh god, where was Phil? Phil was good with this. The normally cocky teen starts shaking and he feels hot tears run down his face. Phil, he needs Phil. In a blind panic, pockets are rummaged through. At first, the phone isn’t located. Tommy feels his chest tighten and his breathing speeds up. He sinks to the floor and wraps his arms around himself. On the second look through, Tommy finds his phone. He needs Phil, he needs his dad.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Please pick up,the currently anxious blonde thinks. A click “Hey Tommy, how’s it going?”He tries to respond but can only respond with a sob. “Are you alright Toms?” 

“D-dad!” He stutters unable to say anything else. There’s a moment of silence. 

“I was heading to pick up Techno, but I'm coming home first okay?” his Dad says after pondering his decision for a while. Tommy only sobs in response “It’s okay i’m almost there, you’re okay Tommy.”

“o-okay” the teen says without any of his usual loudness. Phil feels his heart shatter into a million pieces.After what seems like hours, although it could have been minutes,he hears a car pulling into the driveway.

“I’m in the driveway right now okay? I’m coming into the house.” Phil says in a calming voice. “Where are you Toms?”

“B-basement” he mutters shakily. Phil makes a sound of agreement. “Can-can you stay on call please?” 

“Sure thing son”The sounds of a door opening echoes on both ends. “Wait did the lights go out?” Phil asks in confusions.

“Y-yeah. I w-was trying to f-fix it” Tommy is still shaking violently, but it’s slightly better now that his dad is home.There’s the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, and Tommy crawls out from the room he was in. He sees his Dad walking calmly down the stairs, and the teen launches himself at his father.

“Hey Toms” Phil runs a hand through Tommy’s hair in a comforting motion “It’s okay bud, I'm home. you’re okay.” The tears start flowing faster then, Phil wraps his arms around his crying son and lets him sob into his chest. 

“I-I was so scared.” Tommy says through tears “It just went dark all of a sudden a-and i didn’t know how to fix it '' Phil makes a noise of sympathy.

“I’m so sorry you were home alone son, I know that you don’t deal well with this kind of thing but, you did so well i’m so proud of you kid.” They stay hugging for a while. Tommy feels himself relax in his father’s hold, he’s okay now. Phil is here 

“I love you dad” he whispers as he wraps his arms around him.

“I love you too Tommy, it’s okay, you’re safe, i’m here”  
Tommy is hit with a sudden realization.

“Don’t you have to pick up Techno?” He says as he breaks away from his father’s hug.

“Yeah, do you want to come along?” Phil asks. Tommy nods enthusiastically, the Blade always cheers him up. They put on their shoes and then exit the house. Tommy is allowed to pick the music so he puts on his chill playlist. They arrive in a few minutes, and Techno rushes out. If he seems surprised to see Tommy, he doesn’t show it. Instead of sitting in the front seat, he joins Tommy in the back.

“Hey Blade! How was Skeppy’s house?!” Tommy asks excitedly. Techno chuckles and affectionately rustles his brother’s hair. 

“It was good” The pink haired teen says in his usual monotone voice “We killed some orphans on Hypixel”. Tommy smiles, but it’s not as genuine as it would normally be. Techno can tell that something is wrong, but he has no clue what. Tommy seems to sit a little closer to Techno than normal. Instead of rejecting the affection like he normally would, he lets Tommy put his head on his shoulders. “Tough night?” Techno whispers 

“The power went out, it w-was scary.” The music disc obsessed teen whispers back. “Can I hug you?” he adds as an afterthought. Techno nods and lets his younger brother wrap both arms around him and nestle into his side. Phil watches silently from the front seat, he’s glad that Techno is opening up to his family more. Tommy rests his head on His older brother’s shoulder and closes his eyes.

The next time he wakes up, he’s being carried by Techno into his room. “Goodnight Techie” he whispers deliriously. He hadn’t called Techno that in years, but he was tired and didn’t notice.

“Night” he responds as he gently places his brother onto his bed “Sleep well”. Tommy wakes up the next morning having gotten a better sleep than he has in weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Have a really nice day :)
> 
> Title taken from “Turn the Lights Off” By Tally Hall
> 
> (it’s a very good song,would recommend!)


End file.
